gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zorzal El Caesar/@comment-29135336-20170814173240/@comment-29135336-20170816150256
Your reason that fighting an impossible odd is not stupid Yes it is not stupid if you gasp the concept know your enemies 100%. Lex Luthor and Joker can put of the fight against the Justice League and Batman because they try to learn and adapt to Justice League and batman tactics by either stealing Justice League or Batman's advanced echnology as well as creating ones or researching Justice League and batman weaknesses since both of them aware that Superman weaknesses is Kyptionite. In the case of Zorzal and his generals is that they don'tt try to learn and adapt to gasp 100% the concept of Know your enemies to fight the JSDF effectively and they only know 5% about the JSDF. If you see alien invasion on Earth movie, the reason why human can fight and win against the alien force with overwhelming technolgy is because the human race tries to learn and understand their alien enemies 100% from technology, biology to war tactic. During the movie, one of the most important action to fight the aline is to capture their technology or a living body of an alien and even a piece of metal from an alien ship or a drop of blood from the alien is considered to be a relic for war effort already. For Zorzal and his general, they still think fighting with firearms with sword and shield and applying old mediaval tactics are good ideas and never think of stealing a single pistol to study. As the result, he knows jack shit about how to fight and deal major damages to the JSDF only charging his troop to their pointless doom and messing up his spy operation. Even the Native Amerain ndian chefs in US history has more brain than him since after the colonist deals major damages to the Native American tribes with their gun. The cheftain of Native American tribe orders his people to raid weapon supply of the colonist to study their firearms weapon. As the result, the colonist got into a lot of trouble later on with the Indian tribes begins to use firearms against them. Your argument about real world events also not suits with Zorzal situation. the example is Ukraine, Ukraine can take on Russia since the gap in technology is not wide since Ukraine still has standard Russia military hardware to give Russia major damages and Ukraine and Russia are in the same modern and industrial era so Ukraine has firm gasp on modern warfare tactic on how to fight modern military. Even the government is defeated, the future resistance movement can still has the chance to win agaisnt Russia. For Pina case, Yes she creates a Yes man government to the Japan but her action is necessary and wise since when facing an extremely power enemies you better step one step back to step 10 steps forward. The prime example is Emperor Meiji of Japan, he knows that fighting the Western force with current force of samurai will result in great loss and defeat for Japan so he willing to kiss the Western government feet and accept difficult to unreasonable demands from the them to ensure Japan can survive but he secretly send Japan finest scholars to learn about the Western World and technology and he himself also personally visited the Western World to understand them. As the result, Japan from a feudal era becomes industrial era with powerful army later on to curb storm China in WW2 and dealing major damages to the US. So just like Pina, Pina personally visited Japan and learning Japanese. She creates a Yes Man government to ensure the Empire existance with all the bribed senators (pro-peace senator) and these senators are the wisest members of the senate since they fully know that the Empire stands zero chance against JSDF in the long run just like Meiji. But for Zorzal, he doesn;t have the logical and rational thinking of Pina, Meiji or even the Native American Cheftain. Pina once states that Zorzal is guy who likes to live in his own world of vanity so he not only stupid but also has no sense of reality and common sense so he willing to bite more than he can chew against enemy that millions time stronger than him and his force and never learn his lesson. His father once states that it is better for the Empire to surrender and accept ridiculous terms from Japan than keeping fighting since at least the Empire can fight another day rather than getting utterly destroyed on the spot. The most important part about Pina in term of intelligent is that she smart enough to try to steal guns to study, unlike Zorzal not to mention a lot of Pina's supporter even asking the JSDF to sell them gun and asking how to make them while none of Zorzal's supporter and himself think like that. In my final conclusion is that please read the wiki, light novel and manga carefully!!!!!!!!!